Lone Wolf and Cub
by J. Finch
Summary: Tell me if you've heard this story before. A man comes, takes a boy from his home, and raises him as his own, away from the harsh reality of his birth. An AU story of generic proportions.
1. Chapter 1

It's kind of odd how the greatest of changes can happen with the smallest of instances. Instances like the comings and goings of merchants, wanderers, ninja, and so on and so forth, through the great gates of Konoha. Instances like the changing of winds, or the decision to go left or right. Little things. Insignificant things. Unimportant things. Simple things. All played a part in the greatest of changes. All of them. Only a fool discounts the little details in life. Odd, isn't it, that such a little things could change something so big, but that's how it always begins. With one little thing.

Shisui was never the most observant of ninja, nor was he the most powerful, or even the most intellectual. In fact, Shisui was rather normal, by all accounts. However, even the dullest of blades knew trouble when it came up and slapped him in the face. However, much like an average shinobi, Shisui had an average amount of courage in him. Which wasn't much. And even though he knew this character just screamed "problem" it really wasn't his job to worry about that. After all, it's not like the village could have too much trouble with just one man, right?

Absolutely, the small man conceded, and so he let the stranger waltz past him, figuring he was someone else's problem, really. He was only supposed to stop criminals and the like anyway, as if any ever came by. This man didn't look like a criminal. No sir, he didn't, Shisui decided, and that was the end of that. Sort of. Anyway, he had already passed, and so Shisui went back to watching for criminals. After all, it wasn't his problem anymore.

000

Like a ghost, the visitor drifted through the streets of Konoha, his loose hakama wafting through the wind, his zori making a light, soft clacking noise every time he stepped, breaking the deafening silence that seemed to pervade everywhere that he went. His drifting, aimless in it's intent, random at first glance, took him to many places. The ramen shop, the book store, the Hokage Tower, the training grounds, the monument, and all alleys and streets in-between, the sprawling city drifting by as he wandered. Everywhere, people turned to stare, to gape, or to gawk at the stranger, his unusual appearance staining their eyes in the light of the afternoon sky.

After all, it wasn't every day that someone carrying a sword longer than it's wielder wandered by, especially in Konoha. Though, it really wasn't all that out of place, as much of the city was considered "unsafe" anyway, what with the fact that they were _still_ repairing the wall of wooden spikes around Konoha. Something many people tended to forget was that no, 200 foot tall oak trees weren't all that common, even in a massive forest like Konoha, much less ones that met the criteria that made them acceptable for use in the defensive wall around the hidden village. Regardless, it wasn't uncommon for visitors and locals alike to wander around armed. That being said, no, the man's blade wasn't why he attracted attention to himself. Well, not completely anyway.

It really had something to do with the distinct lack of certain body parts that did. Seeing a heavily scarred man didn't attract attention so much as a heavily scarred man missing an arm. His right, to be precise, along with his right eye and right ear, all replaced by scarring that seemed to match that of an animal's claws. It was odd to see such a wound, and brought back memories of the demon Kyuubi and his newborn host. It had been a year since the beast ravaged Konoha, but the wounds were still too fresh. They could be seen everywhere, from the people to the village itself. Many had assumed that this was another of those cases, and the man had been subject to much sympathy. This would have made the swordsman in question annoyed, if he could find it in himself to care.

But he couldn't. He was far too old and far too jaded to waste energy on something so ridiculous as annoyance, especially at those who were far too ignorant to understand exactly what he was. Though he really wasn't surprised by the emotions directed towards him, considering his appearance in a dirty hakama, old zori, unshaven face and his old straw gasa hanging low on his head. He looked more like a homeless man than the samurai he was, really, which could be attributed to his lack of limb and eye. But, like many things, the condition of his clothing didn't bother him. As long as it didn't smell and covered him up for the most part, it would do.

However, he wouldn't be the first to admit to wanting to avoid villages, and people in general, for this very reason. However, the circumstances dictated that he be here, and that he stay until what had to be done was taken care of. This was, of course, assuming that he could find what he was looking for, or more precisely, who he was looking for. He had a purpose here, something that desperately needed doing, as more a favor to a dead friend than an order from a long since gone superior. So he wandered, looking for information, playing the sympathy card he had with the people around him, gathering up what seemed like harmless little tidbits from hushed conversations or scraps from what the people who he spoke managed to whisper out, as if it were forbidden knowledge.

In fact, that was how most of his day went. It wasn't hard finding the information he wanted, but sorting out the truth from the lies had been difficult, as an understatement. The process required much more time and patience than the swordsman had thought. Apparently much of this village was filled with people ignorant and hateful enough to come up with lies and half-truths about his subject of query. He didn't blame them, of course, as they had all lost something in the incident, though he had long since moved beyond the need for such sentimental values such as friends, family, and history. But then again, not many were like him. He simply adjusted enough so that his cool demeanor wouldn't counteract what he wished to accomplish.

From what he could gather, his subject was indeed here, which brought no little amount of relief to the weathered man. He'd been running across the continent for the better part of a year trying to find out what he now knew. He had been running thin on hope that the purpose of his search still lived, in any capacity, and yet here, in this village, not only was his target alive, but well, too. How long that would last, however, was always uncertain. He would have to act quickly. Children, after all, were like newborn cubs. Weak, vulnerable, and most importantly, helpless.

000

The night was warm, in his opinion. Too warm, really. Uncomfortably so, and the humidity was nothing short of hellish. The sky was blotted out behind the clouds, the moon and stars hidden from view, bathing the world in total darkness. There was rain coming, it's flavor permeating the air, filling it with the scent of stagnant water and rot. It was a perfect night for what he was about to do.

A figure melted from the shadows, his eyes drifting up towards the Hokage Tower, knowing the one he had come to collect resided here. A frown graced his lips, spotting several ANBU hiding in the outcroppings of the massive structure. It's giant doors were sealed, as were it's windows and vents, making infiltration all but impossible. Any opening that hadn't been totally secured was no doubt ridden with traps and alarms. The floors themselves were most likely lined with any number of proximity-set jutsus that did no little amount of damage to whomever was unfortunate enough to make it so far, not to mention the sheer number of innate defenses that he had no knowledge of.

He was too close to back down now, no matter how much he wanted too. It was... troublesome, this honor that he coveted so much. It would be easy to turn around, to walk away, and forget about his troubles. To go back to his home in the mountains and live out his days in peace. But he had made a promise, something he held above even his own life. Sacred in it's intensity, and binding in his death. He sighed. Being human, having such feelings, so troublesome, so annoying, so like him. His face fell blank as he realized that no peace would ever come to him with a stain on the only thing he'd ever valued. Life, property, skill, all things he saw as a means to an ultimate end. What that end was, he had yet to learn, however he knew it was coming, sooner and sooner, faster and faster. He had much to do yet, before he could peacefully rest. Much to do, and so little time.

And so he stepped from the shadows. Immediately he felt a dozen eyes on him, following him as he walked towards the gate, the ANBU standing point there watching him like a hawk. He strode forward calmly, as if all was well, misleading the poor fool. He made it farther than he had thought he would, before the masked ninja made any move to stop him, appearing before him in a way that only the ANBU could, in a cloud of smoke and leaves. Gensai had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes at the wasteful technique. Stupidity wasn't worth the effort.

"I think you may be a little lost, oyaji." The ANBU stated in a bit of a humorous tone. He was young, tall, and lanky, letting him tower over Gensai's five and a half foot frame. The swordsman frowned slightly.

"This is the Hokage Tower, is it not?" The question seemed to wave the young ninja for a moment, as if he didn't believe he'd just been asked that. He stared hard at the man through the eyeholes in his mask.

"It is, but we're closed. Come back in the morning. We can't allow someone of your _condition _to sleep on the steps, after all." Gensai looked at the young man for a moment, and turned, giving the man a passing glance. The ANBU seemed to be smirking at him. It was rather sad how these Leaf ninja seemed to be unable to recognize their betters.

The boy didn't even see it coming. All he knew was pain and silence, as Gensai's open palm struck him cleanly in the mask, pushing the ceramic material into his face, most likely shattering more than a few teeth and his nose if the amount of blood leaking through the bottom of the covering was any indication. He fell like a bag of rocks.

And the night was silent for all of a moment before he heard the first alarms. Gensai's lips pulled into a tight frown. It was going to get a little tricky here. ANBU were much easier to take out alone, when they can't rely on backup to catch them when they fall, much like this poor fool. He would live, but he would be hurting for some time afterwards. Perhaps he would learn a valuable lesson in all of this. That being old doesn't necessarily mean one is weak.

If anything, Gensai would prove this. He knew there was no easier way into the tower than through the front, and though time was short, he figured that he could make it into the compound before the security alerts brought the building under lockdown. But he had to shave as much time off as possible. Scaling the wall was out of the question, and the door was thick, strong. Too strong to easily cut. Most likely made of oak, and at least three inches thick at it's thinnest.

However, just because the door was strong, didn't mean the hinges and bolts were. At best, they were brass or copper, as steel was too difficult to fix into the shape of tiny gears and catches. The solution was obvious. Gensai reached into his hakama and drew a small knife, not even a tanto, it being little more than a pocket knife, and slipped it into the keyhole of the structure. He had to be careful. If he stressed the blade too much it would snap, and if he didn't stress it enough, it wouldn't remove the catches keeping the handle from spinning.

A moment passed, and then, with a deft, sharp twist, the swordsman destroyed the lock. The small knife was a bit mangled, so much so that he couldn't remove it from the hole, but the handle swung freely, the catches no longer stopping the bolt as it turned. He opened the thick door a crack, before sending it wide with a swift kick. The slam was echoic, bouncing through the courtyard. If there was anyone out there, they knew he was here. It wasn't subtle, but it was better than him slowly opening the door and having someone kick it shut in his face.

He shot through the opening, body crouched low, making himself as little a target as he could should the men on guard decide to try to make him into a pin cushion. Which they did. He could hear the nearly silent whistle of kunai and shuriken as they passed by him, trying to catch his swift form as it waved it's way across the ground. He winced, feeling pointed tips and edges grazing by his skin, leaving nicks and cuts to bleed out, marking his every narrow miss. He ran on.

He cursed those who struck at him from a distance, he himself being a melee fighter, and ill equipped to challenge someone who could plink at him from a distance. In an ideal world, this wouldn't be a problem, but here, even though his ability was formidable, he was at a major disadvantage. On top of that, he knew that he wouldn't have the opportunity to open the door before him, unless he resorted to a more violent, tactless solution. One that could very well damage his sword in the process, but it was a risk he'd have to take. There was no other option, as the ANBU taking shots at him would easily take him out if he stood still.

His left hand, his only hand, fell to his katana, his fingers wrapping around the worn cloth of the handle. He drew closer to the door, meters, feet, inches, before he called upon the Musashi. With an audible shink, the blade left it's sheathe, leaving an afterimage of itself in it's wake. The edged weapon flew forth at an impossible speed, finding air, and then resistance, as it's blade met the oak frame of the door. It was over in less than a second, but the result was most definitely noticeable. The top half of the door was blown open, with Gensai's figure following in it's wake. Behind him the air filled with bladed weapons, but it was far too late. He had penetrated the stronghold.

What awaited him was nothing short of depressing. Several ANBU, each with their ninja-to in one hand and a kunai in the other, all ready to fight and subdue him. From his crouched position on the floor, the man in question could only sigh. His katana rested lightly in his only hand, his one eye watching the faceless figures before him. He brought the blade up and let it rest on his shoulder.

"Would you move if I just asked you to?" he asked, his voice a mix of boredom and exhaustion, with a bit of annoyance mixed in. It hid his worry well, really. Fear was weakness in their eyes, and weaknesses meant to be exploited. Gensai wouldn't allow for that.

"You must be joking. Surrender now, and we'll let you live, oyaji. You don't need to die here." said the ANBU in the center of the group, he himself wearing a wolf mask, compared to the eagle, tiger and raccoon masks of his colleagues. Gensai could only begin to assume he was in charge.

"We all die sometime, boy. It's all a question of when and how, and to be honest, I'd rather not die in a prison or one of your torture chambers." the swordsman replied, pulling his blade from his shoulder and falling into a ready stance. He loved those who liked to chat with him, rather than try to kill him outright. If gave his old bones a chance to rest.

"I suppose so. Oh well, so be it." The wolf moved forward, the eagle and the tiger following suit, leaving the Raccoon to cover from a distance. Gensai met them, his sword flashing in the harsh artificial light of the main foyer. His blade touched the wolf's, and all hell broke loose.

Old or not, none could say Kawakami Gensai was frail, even with the years piled on behind him. His blade slipped around the wolf's, sending it's tip into the ground while Gensai was left an opening to deliver a devastating slash to the ANBU's face, only to have the strike blocked by his kunai, and then being forced back by the wolf's cohorts as they tried to scissor him between their blades. Gensai frowned. He had to get around their team tactics. He flipped back, trying to get some room to breathe, but only found himself being shot at by the raccoon in the background. It seemed like he would have no choice.

As soon as he stopped, the three ANBU were upon him again. So close were they that he could see their eyes, clouded and secretive, knowing they took no pleasure in killing, and that they only followed orders. A sigh escaped his lips as his blade drifted between theirs, the clashes and sparks ringing through the room. It was unfortunate, but unavoidable, as time was so short. He would have to be... rough... with them.

He closed his eyes a moment, an action that could be seen as suicidal in one point of view, and nothing less than foolhardy in all others. The three ANBU took it as a sign of surrender, but it was far too late, as they had already dedicated themselves to their attack. The blades drifted closer, as if through slow motion. All other sounds were silenced, and time itself seemed to stand still. And a flash. Blood. Shock. Then the three ANBU fell to the ground. Their blades fell to the earth with them, no longer held tightly in their hands, as their fingers were no longer attached to the bleeding stumps.

It happened so fast, that the raccoon could only stare in shock, frozen by the impossibility of what had just happened. He saw them move in for the kill, them being his fellow ANBU, and he saw their swords pass right through the man, which should have been the end of him. But it wasn't. He just wasn't there any more. No signs of movement, no flaring of chakra, no hand signs, no nothing. He was just... gone. And then he saw six flashes. Just flashes. No sounds of any sort, no signals, no nothing. A flash. And his allies were all down. They still drew breath, but blood pooled below them. They were still alive. Barely, but they still had the spark in them.

The man was gone. Shock settled into the ANBU. Shock, and fear. Where had that ghost gone? Out through the door he had come from, or down the hall behind him? He glanced back, and came face to face with the razor edged tip of a sword aimed right between his eyes. He almost fainted at that. The man behind the sword, one armed but far beyond the ANBU he faced, had his face turned away, down the hall. All the raccoon could make out was the edge of his face. He didn't think the man could see him, but fear of death froze him in place.

"Do not follow in your friends' footsteps. Place all of your weapons on the ground and go to them. They will bleed out shortly, and I think your superiors would rather you saved their lives than died with them in a hopeless battle." And that's exactly what the ANBU did. He made no move to try and escape the blade, as the tip followed his face wherever it went, to the left, the right, back, forth, everything. He didn't dare try to subdue this man in such a position.

Gensai looked directly into his opponent's eyes, seeing the fear in them. He knew he had nothing to worry about, as the ANBU did exactly as he was told. One could never be too careful, but he wasn't about to panic himself over a single enemy. Especially one whom was disarmed. Gensai pushed at the raccoon's forehead slightly with his weapon, an unsaid sign for him to go to his comrades. He did so, and once he was well away from his discarded arms, Gensai sheathed his blade and walked down the hall.

His eyes drifted to a map resting on a cork board, complete with a "You Are Here" marker, and looked for anything that could be seen as a nursery. From what he had gathered earlier, the boy was kept safe in this tower due to his rather dubious social status. There had been more than a few attempts to take his life, apparently, if the rumor mills were true. He couldn't grasp the idea of killing an innocent infant, especially one charged with the task of keeping a Spirit Lord in him. It was repugnant to him, and just another reason he needed to get the child out of there. Growing up in such a place would drive even the strongest to insanity.

Gensai memorized the map, pushing such thoughts from his head. The room marked "Nursery" was just a floor under the Hokage's personal office, which was undoubtedly guarded heavily. Lucky for him, he doubted that the room was secured nearly as well. The amount of hatred the village felt for the boy would undoubtedly seep into the ninja corps, making them less than willing to guard the child in times of emergency, much rather favoring the more important areas such as the Vault and the Hokage's offices. He was headed to neither, so that wasn't an issue.

The nearest staircase was down the hall and to the left, some ways from where he was, but better than having to go to the back of the building for the other. Crouching low once more, sword sheathed, he sprinted his way down the empty hallways. Nothing but wind and emptiness passed by the swordsman, right up until he reached the apex of the hall, where it intersected with three others. Immediately he spotted another team of ANBU, a lion, a squirrel, a kunoichi fox and a canary. He sighed in distinct annoyance. Another group to deal with.

His hand drifted to his sword, drawing it slowly. The four ANBU wasted no time and began to form hand seals. Gensai hated this particular talent that all ninjas seemed to possess, as there really was no effective counter. Well, no nonlethal effective counter, anyway. His best option was to take them out now, quickly, before they could finish. This wasn't an option though. He was still slightly tired from the last usage of _that_ technique. Another use would knock him unsteady.

But there were always options, if one had the sense to look for them. Gensai was once such person. All he needed to do was cross the short distance between them, but that in and of itself needed a plan. And he was out of time. With a yell, the four ANBU released what looked like a wall of fire, rolling it's way towards him at an incredible speed. He hastily reached into his hakama, feeling for a certain item that he desperately needed if he was going to survive this.

He almost gave a cry of success upon wrapping his fingers around one of the small balls that he carried, each packed with exploding powder. A flick of the wrist sent one directly into the oncoming blaze. The blast destroyed what little chakra the fire needed to maintain it's shape, and nothing more than a warm breeze passed by the one armed blademaster. The second, slightly larger than the first, followed, with a lit fuse, through the now empty hallway. The ANBU whom had begun to form a second set of seals scattered. Apparently the bomb was more than enough to spook them into action, but with the slight crack of the ball hitting the tiled floor, the fuse went out, marking the explosive as a dud. The ninja shared a look and turned to the man, but found him gone. This realization shook them, but their reaction was far too late, as he had already come upon them like a hawk from above.

Moments later, four unconscious, slightly battered and bleeding ANBU hit the floor, and Gensai continued onwards and up the stairs, making his way up to the fourth level of the structure, and exactly where he needed to be.

000

Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, A.K.A. the Sandaime, sat and patiently waited for the intruder to make his way to the nursery. It wasn't so much a surprise that he was there, as the Sandaime was never one to be oblivious to exactly who and what wanted the boy sleeping soundly not three feet from him, but rather, how long it had taken for this particular individual to make his way here. He'd been expected several months earlier, from what the Third understood, according to the instructions the Fourth left for him. The old man could only wonder why.

He knew exactly who it was that had come, as he was considered one of the best fighters alive, even after the loss of his arm and eye. After all, you didn't earn so powerful a name as Kawakami Gensai for being weak or incompetent. He was a samurai, one of the last of a dying breed, as most of the samurai in this day and age were all just glorified thugs, who still practiced Bushido, and the Way of the Sword. The man was honorable, brilliant, and unwavering, even if he wished it wasn't so. Sarutobi could only grin at some of the conversations he'd had with Gensai, back when he was still a member of Leaf's small but skilled samurai brigades.

He definitely was a man whom the Sandaime could put his faith in, assuming he could rip out a few promises from the man before he took the boy. If push came to shove, even with Gensai's disability, he would be more than a match for the Sandaime. Sarutobi was wise, and prideful, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Gensai, if he wanted to, could kill off half the village before being taken down, ANBU and Hokage included. However, he knew that the samurai wouldn't do that. Even though he hadn't seen the man in almost two decades, from what Gensai's brother had told him, he was still as driven and firm as he always had been. That alone was why Sarutobi had made the decision he had.

With that thought in mind, Sarutobi sat, and waited patiently for the swordsman to make his way to the Nursery. He couldn't help but smirk at seeing the boy again. If anything, it would be interesting.

000

Gensai slid the door to the fourth level open, sword sheathed, but clothes slightly bloodied nonetheless. Behind him lie several bleeding but alive ninja, a testament to his decision not to kill any of them. It hadn't been easy, though. Preserving life was difficult, far more so than taking it. Both of which were trying on him, but the former proved to be far more consuming, and he wasn't getting any younger. Damn ninja anyway, he thought, as they just don't know how to stay down. He sighed, more out of annoyance than anything, as he walked down the hallway that lead to his destination.

Coming upon the room, he found that the door wasn't locked, something in and of itself odd. But then again, from the lack of security here, he had to assume that they either didn't think he would come here, or didn't care. Either way, it was good for him. He wasn't about to complain about his job being made easier.

The room itself was decorated like any other nursery, even though it was a bit shoddy, per say. The walls were a soft blue, covered in small animals and whatnot. In the corner was a toy box, one that seemed somewhat empty, and a dresser, which, like the toy box, seemed a bit sparse. The crib was in a corner by the window, with a small figure sleeping soundly under a set of soft cotton covers. It was the boy. Gensai moved slowly, quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping child, and possibly bringing down some unwanted attention upon himself. Fighting ANBU was one thing, but fighting ANBU while trying to keep a defenseless charge safe was definitely another.

He didn't make it farther than a step before he knew he wasn't alone. His hand drifted from to the hilt of his blade, but something caused him to hesitate when it came to drawing his sword. It was a familiar presence that he hadn't felt in ages, something that calmed him, assured him, and relaxed him. Only two people on this earth could do that, and one of them had long since passed on. That left only one. Gensai turned to an old man resting peacefully in a rocking chair across the room, and let a small smile grace his lips.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it, Sarutobi-sensei?" Gensai asked with a kind of nostalgia that only two old men whom hadn't seen each other in decades could muster.

"That is has, Gen-san. That it has." The Third said, his voice tired, old, but for once, happy, and calm. This certainly was an unexpectedly warm reunion, one he wouldn't give for anything. Looking over the man he'd once seen as a charge, as much as his brother was during his time under the old man, he couldn't help but wince. Gensai was only in his mid forties, but he moved and looked as if he were twice that age. The Sandaime couldn't help but wince as he saw the empty sleeve on Gensai's right, and at the scarred over right eye that marred the man's face. Sarutobi sighed.

"I take it you're here for the boy, then?" The Hokage asked, some trepidation in his voice. Gensai nodded slightly, his face falling neutral.

"His father made me swear I would train him. I wouldn't break that promise to him. I owe him far too much." Gensai said, his eyes growing unfocused at he thought back to that day. It was over in a moment, and the swordsman looked at his former mentor with a kind of tenseness that spoke volumes.

"I wouldn't try to stop you, you know. I know what your word means to you. However, you must understand, I'm a bit iffy when it comes to letting his legacy out of the village. He is a hero, even if the people here don't see it." Sarutobi looked at his former student with a tired look in his eye. They spoke of pain and misunderstandings. They spoke of sorrow and rage. They told many things to the one armed man.

"I know, but it's for the best. This place would break him. It would create the monster they all fear, I suspect. I can't leave him here." The blademaster said, his voice ringing with conviction.

"As much as I would like to disagree, your words have quite a bit of truth to them. I had thought, with some hope, that the villagers would see the boy for the hero he is, rather than as the demon's container. It was vain, I'll admit, but still there. Unfortunately, it's not to be. There is much anger here. Too much. There's no way that they would accept the child as he is, as much as it pains me to say." Sarutobi sighed, his shoulders slumped.

"So you would allow me to take the boy, with no trouble?" Gensai wondered. Sarutobi only nodded a yes. Gensai made his way over to the crib, not missing the weak genjutsu that kept the child asleep.

"I would like to ask you a favor though." That caught the samurai's attention. He glanced at the old man, and tilted his head in question.

"Which is?" asked Gensai, curious as to what his brother's old teacher might want.

"Bring him back here, once he is ready. His father wanted him to join the ranks of Konoha shinobi. I think you know this as well as I do." Said Sarutobi as he glanced at the swordsman. Gensai only nodded once, but the Third knew it to be as good as if he had sworn it on his honor. Gensai never broke an oath. Never.

And with that, the swordsman lifted the sleeping child from his crib and leapt out the window. The third walked to the now open portal, and glanced down. The man had already made his way into the night, clearing the wall around the compound with a single, solid leap. It wasn't lost on him that the ANBU no longer attempted to pursue the one armed man, knowing wholly that it was because of his own order. They were not to touch the man once he left, only to try and stop him from entering and getting the boy. He couldn't, after all, let the legacy of the Fourth fall into incapable hands. He'd had no doubt Gensai would make it to the boy, but still, he couldn't rely on reputation alone.

That was just foolish, after all. Sarutobi chuckled slightly, wishing the samurai luck. He knew the man would take care of the child, as he'd promised the Yondaime all those years ago. Though, all things considered, he wondered what Naruto would be like when he returned.

The old man smiled, and thought only that time would tell.

_END_

**_AN:_** I know. Holy crap. He posted something! Long time, eh? Before you get all excited, I'm here to say this: I'm not updating any of my older stuff. I just don't like it. The writing is god aweful, the plot is weak, assuming there was one, and it wasn't up to snuff at all. Now, this, I might be inclined to update, and maybe even finish. I like it. I think my writing has improved dramatically over the last few years (obviously a lie) and I actually enjoyed writing this story. As for where I'm going to go? Who knows. We'll see what the next chapter holds, eh?

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Silent steps softly clapped against the dirt of the road, packed tight from the countless many travelers that had wandered these byways, traveling to and fro from the village hidden deep in the forests of the land of Fire. The air was warm with the first buds of spring, the soft breeze, and the shining sun which peaked through the treetops, lancing to the ground below and bathing the world in a shimmering luminescence.

Two figures, one, an older man, derived of an arm and an eye, whom carried a blade larger than he himself, and the other, a young boy dressed in a dirty hakama, worn zori and frayed gasa, and armed with a much smaller blade at his waist followed closely behind. The two, for the most part, remained silent, taking pleasure in the beauty around them as they walked that long and well-traveled road, heading deeper and deeper into the forests that surrounded a most famous ninja village. The older of the two moved with ease, his white hair hanging loosely around him, down his shoulders and to his unshaven face, a confident air around him as he lead the boy who walked behind him to his birthplace, his home, had he been raised there.

The child, no more than twelve, glanced at the old man, his eyes resting on the back of his sensei as they made their way. He had so many questions he wished to ask, but knew that the samurai would seldom answer him, if at all. Time and again had taught him of his sensei's tendency to teach more out of action than through words, and that the man never bothered to waste those precious few words on questions of curiosity.

Far be it for the boy to say anything bad about his sensei, however. For as long as the child could remember, that man with one arm and one eye had been there for him, taught him, trained him, cared for and protected him, and even more so, at his own suffering. He had given the child everything he would ever need. He taught the boy how to live, how to enjoy life, how to understand the world around him, and even though he was a child, those lessons had left him with a far deeper understanding of the world as a whole, something he was eternally grateful for. It was this old, jaded swordsman that had kept him alive, and gave him the skills that he now possessed.

But still…

"What is it, boy?" The gruff voice cut through the thoughts of the boy, bringing him back to the world. He glanced up at his sensei, whom hadn't either turned or slowed in his striding. For a moment the child shook his head in amazement. He never could quite understand how the man knew when the boy wanted to say something, yet the samurai always did.

"Uhh… nothing, Sensei." Stammered the boy after a moment. The old man, his sensei, stopped, and turned to look at the boy. The child froze under his master's scrutinizing stare.

"I doubt that. You were staring hard enough to light my gasa on fire." The man said after a moment, a smart grin on his weathered face. The boy had the decency to blush. He'd been found out. Again.

"It's just… I don't know anything of this Konoha, Gensai-sensei. Just a week ago you told me that we'd be going to this place, which from what you've told me, is my birthplace, yet I don't know anything about it!"

"Mmm. This is true. I would tell you, but I haven't been to Konoha in over a decade. Much has changed, no doubt. I think it would be best if you found out for yourself." The man turned, and began walking again, leaving his charge to catch up.

"But why are we coming here?" Wondered the boy, looking to his master.

"We're going to Konoha to fulfill a promise I made an old friend of mine when I took you from that place." The tone of his voice was final, and the boy knew he wouldn't get any other answers out of the old man. It did little to quell his curiosity, and only left him with more questions than answers. He spared his master a scathing look, if only for a moment, before sighing and staring down the path.

000

Hours had passed, seemingly, and Gensai found himself at the end of his long, seemingly endless journey. He found himself now staring over a cliff, at the last leg of his great exodus. The boy had grown, he knew, and he'd become a fine young man indeed. One his father could be proud of, if the old samurai was any judge of the man he'd once called friend. And now… now it was time to go home, to Konoha, a place he had both bright dreams and dark nightmares of, a place in which he had been born, had been trained by his now long dead master, a place where he knew he would return to, to die in, surrounded by those he turned his back on so many years prior.

In the last, waning moments of the setting sun, he turned to catch a glance at the boy sitting next to the camp fire, where their mats had been lain, watching as the fish they'd caught earlier cook on the open flame. He looked so much like his father, so much like the man he would one day grow into. It was sad, really. Such a vicious circle, to lose your father to the very beast you imprison, to be destined to fill your father's shoes, and finish his work. It was such a sad thing, fate, and he was tied to it in a way he could never understand. Soon, they would return to Konoha, where he will be hated, ridiculed, spat upon, taunted and teased, all for the curse laid upon him.

And there was nothing the old man could do about it. A fact that haunted him, even as he saw this very day fast approaching. The boy would look to him, he knew, and wonder why they hated him so, and there was nothing that Gensai could say that would make the poor child understand. Naruto… he was a son to the old swordsman, an apprentice, a hope for a better tomorrow. The swordsman had taught him all he could in their time together, from combat, to life, to honor, and beyond. He'd given the boy skill, knowledge, and the ability to survive, and in return? A companion, a student, one who was taught the once ways, before the birth of the ninja and their ilk, and before power meant more than how much coin sat in your purse. He taught the child of days when honor was the most valuable commodity, where one only needed their wit and their hands to make a good living and where the future shone as bright at the sun itself.

And he could only sigh, and sit beside his young charge. The boy glanced at him, and he nodded. The child grabbed his fish, and nearly swallowed it whole, in much the way his father used to, and then danced around the camp crying of how hot the cooked meat was. A grin plastered itself on the one-eyed man's face, shaking his head.

"You'd think you'd have learnt how hot that fish would be fresh off the fire. How many times do you plan to cook your mouth like that before common sense takes hold?" Said Gensai, a comical lilt in his voice. He then gave a small chuckle, something the boy stared at a moment before joining in. Yes… the old man would miss these times. But alas, some things were meant to end, and unfortunately, this was one of them.

"Tomorrow we reach Konoha. The city of your birth. Excited, boy?" Began the samurai, his eye burning into the fire before them.

"I… uh…" Naruto replied slowly, causing Gensai's eyes to roll.

"I hope you've a more intelligent answer than that, apprentice." There was a soft, scolding undertone to his voice, one that the boy had heard all too often.

"Well… kinda… I mean, I was born there, but…"

"But?"

Naruto sighed, his face scrunching up, a sign of his attempting to riddle something out. He looked at Gensai, and sighed, "When we reach there, we'll be staying, won't we?"

The old man nodded, motioning for the boy to continue.

"I'll miss it." Gensai gave the boy a questioning look, expecting him to clarify. The boy continued with but a moment's hesitation. "I'll miss traveling with you, Sensei. I'll miss the road, the world, all of it. I like sleeping on the ground, fishing for dinner, training with you, living here, in the now. I'll miss all of it."

At that, Gensai understood. He sighed, softly, and glanced Naruto, the boy he'd taken in as an infant and in time, had become his second son.

"Naruto… soon you will be a man, able to live life as you so choose. You will be able to kill, to marry, to live the life of a man, as it is how the world will see you. As a man, one must put away their childish yearnings for adventure, and accept the heavy burden of duty and honor. You must, for there is no other course of action."

"But I don't want to, Sensei. I want things to stay like they are now! I don't want to be a man!" Cried the boy, an outburst of fear, of sadness. Gensai put his hand upon the child's head, a comforting action he'd rarely ever partaken in.

"None of us wish to become men, Naruto. None of us wish to grow up, to take on the burden of responsibility, but we must. It's not a choice, apprentice. It never is. I've prepared you as best I can, for whatever the future will hold, but it will never be enough. You will learn this, as you travel the road of life. We all do."

"But… but Sensei…" There was a strain in Naruto's voice, one Gensai could hear, could understand, as the boy worked through his sadness. There was a deep well of pity in his heart for the boy, not for his curse, but for his loss of innocence, something he would indefinitely face in his time as a warrior.

"Shush, child. Dry your tears. I've taught you better than that, to accept this pain, as you must accept all others. We both know it is as the Way guides us." Said Gensai, a deep sadness in his voice.

"Y-yes… yes Sensei." The boy nodded, and turned his head away.

That night, neither got much sleep. The elder, staring into the fire, watching as the present burned away. The younger, staring into the dark woods beyond, wondering what his future held in store. Both knew that this time, this world they'd both come to love so dearly, would soon vanish behind great wooden walls and doors, and though both knew there was no other course, they both hated their fate. And so did the sun rise, and the rest of their lives began.

000

The sun rose early the next morning, like it always did, reaching itself over the village of Konoha, it's golden rays touching all. The light bounded from one building to the next, climbing the great structures and the small compounds alike, from the Hokage Tower to the homiest shop, and beyond, welcoming the world to the next day, a new day, one filled with hope, one that felt like a rebirth, a great change.

And with this change, came two figures, a one-armed old man who carried a sword much too large for his short frame, and a boy with golden hair who followed in his shadow. It was at this time that many had been slowly shaking sleep from their eyes, while others trudged off to sleep after a long night shift, weary from the night before. Gensai could only shake his head at such a display. He remembered a time before they had brought in all of that western technology. Back then, one awoke hours before the sun rose, and were already at work when the light of the new day touched them. In the old days, the greatest rewards came at the hands of those who earned them, but now… he shook his head. He was never one who resented the machines, and he wasn't foolish enough to discredit them, but at the same time, he knew that the old days, the ones in which he'd grown up, been raised in, were long since over. And he missed that.

He shook himself a moment later. Staring into the past did nothing for the present, and he was never one to get so sentimental. He looked back at the boy, and he knew that this child was going to be exposed to this new world. He could only watch over the child so much, and now, after all their time together, he was finally obsolete. But that didn't bother him all that much, really. He had taught Naruto all he knew, and now he had to let the boy grow on his own.

"Naruto." The word caught the child's ear, and upon hearing his name, he looked to his sensei.

"Sensei?" Came the reply, a slightly forlorn tone to his voice.

"We're going to the Hokage Tower, boy. There, you will meet a man by the name of Sarutobi. He is the leader of Konoha. I expect you to behave accordingly."

"Yes Sensei."

"Konoha is a ninja village, child. Do you understand the significance of such a claim?"

Naruto answered a quick no, his head shaking with the word as it left his lips.

"As a ninja village, it hides many secrets, as do it's people. You must watch what you speak of, what you reveal, for you do not know the value of such information to these people. All of them are in some way connected to the world of shadows, and as such, they all listen and they all learn. In time, you will learn what should and should not be spoken. Until then, remain silent for as long as you can, and speak as quickly and briefly as possible."

"Yes Sensei."

Gensai grunted, and continued on. The walls of Konoha drifted by quickly, and even before the sun passed the tips of the taller buildings, both Gensai and Naruto had found their way to the Hokage Tower. The two were dwarfed before it's massive body, the rising sun bathing the path behind them and the deep shadow of the inner sanctum before them. It was all as Gensai had remembered it.

He nodded to the ANBU that stood before the crimson gate, one who barely returned it, but opened the door nonetheless. None stopped them as they made their way through the structure, but the older man was certain that there were more than a few watchers hidden in the shadows, ready to pounce on either of them should they do anything unbecoming. They weren't there to cause trouble, and in return they received none. At least, the old man thought, they shouldn't.

The trip to the Hokage Tower was brief, if walking for an hour and a half strait could be called that. Neither master nor apprentice spoke, the elder mindful of all that happened around him, and the younger awed by the sheer intensity of the great essence known as civilization. Gensai could only shake his head at the look on the boy's face, knowing that he shouldn't hold the child's inexperience against him, but at the same time wishing that he didn't show his obviously secluded upbringing so openly. He did admit that Konoha had indeed grown, however, and he himself was rather surprised with the lively world around him.

The two didn't dawdle, however, much to Naruto's dismay. He wanted to see the entirety of the city, to explore it as much as he explored the many forests around their mountain home. He'd had precious little chance to do so, with Gensai-sensei's intense training, but it was still something he enjoyed. He liked to learn about the world around him, indulge in it, his master would say. He knew Gensai-sensei disapproved of his curiosity, preferring to live in the here and now, in firm reality, but that lesson never did quite take with him.

Not to say that he hadn't learned many of his master's lessons, however. He was in top condition, and though not yet taller than his sensei, he was well on his way. Already he could look the older man in the eye, should he choose to, and though he was wiry, as his sensei called him, he was by no means weak. Years of waking at dawn, followed by hours upon hours of training both his skill and his body, had left him strong and agile, with a steady grip and a sure step. And, though he was admittedly still weak in some areas of technique, and he was yet able to even gleam an idiom of his master's chakra control, he was still a proud and formidable warrior.

Not unlike his master, he grinned. He was not yet a samurai, not like Gensai-sensei, but he had no doubts about his path to become one.

As time passed, the two found themselves at the foot of a great and spanning building, of which Naruto had no doubt was the Hokage Tower. His mouth dropped open, slightly stunned by such an imposing structure. His master, however, had no look of awe upon him, only an old and tired look that the boy had come to recognize as a sign not to bother the weathered warrior.

000

Sarutobi sat in his chair, looking out of the highest window of the tallest building in all of Konoha. The Hokage Tower, HIS tower, was reminiscent of a tomb to the old ninja. It's four walls those of a prison cell, whose door was always open to him, but impossible to truly escape. With the Yondaime's death, he was forced to once again forced to bear the mantle of Hokage, and with it, the countless worries of the village as a whole. However, amidst all of his worries and troubles, there were the occasional boons to such a position.

Boons like being able to cancel all of his appointments for the day in order to meet with an old friend and his pupil, something that he'd been looking forward to ever since he'd received a certain letter via messenger hawk. It was an outdated practice, and one in which he had no doubts about the sender.

This was why he was in such a particularly good mood today. He'd even gone so far as to excuse the several assistants that handled the grunt paperwork, D and C missions and so on. Earlier he'd heard word of a one-armed swordsman and a boy carrying an old-style katana, and he'd practically danced with joy. It was rare for him to be this excited, and if he did partake of such an act, he had little doubt that the village proper would be in an uproar. At that thought, he chuckled. Gods forbid that those old geezers in the Council felt scandalized by their Hokage having a good time.

Pushing the thought from his mind, he continued on with what few preparations he could make and readied himself for his two guests. He didn't have to wait long, however, as he soon received word that the two had entered to tower, and were already on their way up. Sarutobi always knew Gensai was the punctual type, but this was unexpected. He must've come strait to the tower at the crack of dawn to have made it so quickly, but then again, he supposed he shouldn't have been all that surprised. Gensai had been like that for as long as Sarutobi had known him.

It wasn't long before the expected knock rapped on his door, and with it one of his oldest friends. As soon as the man known as Kawakami Gensai stepped into the room, he offered a polite, if short, bow. The boy behind him, whose hair shined glowingly in the early morning light, also bowed, if a bit lower. The Third Hokage, as that was now his face, if only for the moment, gave a short, respectful bow himself, and then smiled widely.

"Kawakami Gensai! It has been years, over a decade, I would say, since I last saw you. And young Naruto! I've not seen you since you were a babe in arms. It's an honor to meet you." Said the man warmly, ushering the two over to a small sitting room in an off chamber of his office. There was a small table there, as well as a set of four chairs. On it lie a number of sweets and a fresh pot of tea. Gensai grinned at the old man, a look he'd not held in years.

"You still enjoy lotus, do you?" The swordsman let off a chuckle and found a seat. The third nodded, and motioned to the two guards that stood at the entrance to shut the doors.

"Yes… indeed. A small measure of peace, it is. A small isle on a sea of worry, you could say. But enough of that. Tell me, old friend, what have you been up to?"

"Much. Much indeed. These last few years the boy and I have been wandering the five great nations. We've seen a great many things. A great many things indeed." The swordsman said, his voice cryptic.

"I see. And tell me, how do they compare to Konoha?" Replied the older man, his aged smile gracing his face. Gensai paused a moment, his eyes clouding before refocusing on his old friend.

"They're very… dry, I would have to say. Nothing like Konoha, I assure you. They've lost much of their shine and bluster. This city is a marvel in and of itself, far surpassing those of the other nations." Sarutobi nodded. He understood quite clearly what Gensai had said, but didn't pursue it. He knew the swordsman was most wary, and he held no illusions that there weren't spies listening everywhere, and not only for their foreign enemies, but also for those who would use such knowledge to further their own ambitions.

So instead, they moved onwards to other topics, such as his adventures in the other nations, his training of Naruto, of which the boy droned out. As much as it was interesting to meet his sensei's old friend, as the hours passed and the day moved into early afternoon, he found himself at the edge of his considerable patience. Sarutobi, of course, had not missed the bored look on the child's face, though he was surprised at the boy's ability to stay seated after no less than five hours of conversation.

Gensai too, had noticed the look on the child's face, and at the insistence of Sarutobi, agreed to let the boy go. Naruto was more than happy to leave, however, both older men knew he needed someone to watch him. His master knew that the boy had gotten into a few too many misadventures during the course of their journey for him to think otherwise.

It took only a moment's time for one such chaperone to appear.

"This is Iruka Umino. He's one of the most popular teachers in our Academy, and also one of my most trusted Chunin. Naruto, please, feel free to ask him any questions you might have about Konoha. He would be more than happy to help you." The old man nodded, and lead both Iruka and Naruto out into the foyer, before returning to his offices to continue speaking with his old friend.

Iruka glanced down at the boy before him. Naruto smiled serenely, glad to be out and able to move around. He'd not yet learned his master's patience, and he was still a twelve year old, with all of the hyperactivity that went with it. Iruka could see that in his eyes, no matter how serene the rest of the boy looked. He smiled back, and motioned for the boy to follow him.

"So, your Uzumaki-san?" He began, as they made their way from the Hokage Tower, the older man in his black and olive green uniform before the boy, who followed eagerly.

"Yes, Umino-san." The boy responded in a respectful tone, something that Iruka rarely ever heard from his students. It was… refreshing.

"Please, just call me Iruka. Calling me Umino-san just makes me feel old." The scarred man gave a chuckle, a smile on his face.

Naruto nodded, saying, "Sure, but only if you call me Naruto!" joked the child. Iruka gave a smile and nodded. Something at the back of his head tugged at him though. He thought, for just a moment, he remembered the name Uzumaki from somewhere, but he couldn't recall where.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he asked, "So tell me Naruto, what brings you to Konoha?" Asked the ninja, looking back at his companion.

"I… don't really know, to be honest. Gensai-sensei said we would be coming here and so we're here." The boy said, shrugging. Iruka nodded, confused by the finality in the boy's voice. It sounded like that was just the way the boy lived, which was rare in this day and age.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he said, "So you have no idea why you're staying here?"

"Yes. I asked Gensai-sensei about it, but he told me that 'all things will be revealed in time.'" The boy put on a ridiculously deep accent on those last words, and Iruka couldn't help but chuckle. Naruto grinned in response, and the two continued on.

It wasn't long before a loud grumble interrupted the silence that had fallen upon the two, and Iruka stopped, looking back at the boy. He was rubbing his stomach with a frown, but didn't say anything. The older man smiled and queried the boy.

"Hungry, hm?" Naruto nodded, blushing sheepishly. Iruka grinned. "Well, I know a great place near hear. They sell the best ramen around."

"Really?" The boy's eyes lit up. "I love ramen!" he exclaimed excitedly.

And with that, the two headed off into the city.

END

**AN: **Hehehe. Boo! I know, this one shocked me as much as it did you. Apparently I've been rebitten by the Narutard bug. But honestly, I'm disgusted with Naruto on CN. I mean, really. But then again, I've never really been one to like the "kid-friendly" anime. I miss the old days where a little blood, death and insanity were more commonplace. Honestly, taking out all of the drama and plot in favor of what? Lame rap music and supposedly "safe" animation. sighs Well, nothing can be done about it now, I guess.

On another note, I am planning to seriously look into writing more on this particular fic, and maybe even adding in some pairings (of which I won't mention) but only if I feel like it. On the flip side, I would like to know who you would like to see with who, if only to give me ideas. Don't expect me to go with the majority rules though. Also, I'm looking for an experienced beta or two. If you're interested, I'd be happy to talk to you about it. Anyway, that's all for now. Later.


End file.
